User blog:Impurest Cheese/Call of Duty: From the Cold - Enter the Quatermaster - Part 1
Call of Duty: From the Cold has several new weapons and attachments available in Campaign, Zombie Mode and Multiplayer. While the complete armoury is still far from being revealed Treyarch and Infinity Ward have decided to not only reveal one of the campaign missions but have also given some information on five new weapons; the Vektor R4, Hafdasa C-4, FN MAG, SKS and MP5 Grenadier Vektor R4 At first glance players can be forgiven in thinking that the Vektor R4 is a re-skinned Galil from Call of Duty: Black Ops. While the Vektor is indeed a licensed copy of the Galil there are slight differences that will differentiate how the player uses the R4 in comparison to the original Galil. For starters the Vektor is gifted with ten more bullets per magazine then the Galil meaning that the player has ten more shots to nail the target or targets. Another difference is that the Vektor is lighter so recoil is more of an issue making the Galil the more accurate of the two weapons. Finally a new feature, albeit one that both the Galil and R4 process, is a pre-attached folding bipod which can operate as a bottle opener, a pair of wire-cutters and a stand to reduce the weapon’s recoil. While it is unlikely that it will be used for bottle opening in the game it has been confirmed that the Vektor, and if it features in the game, and the Galil will have this ability. Hafdasa C-4 While it may look old the C-4, not to be confused with C4, still has enough tricks to compete with the MP5 and Skorpion in the Sub-Machinegun Stakes. A large magazine, around 40 bullets, means that the spray and pay action per clip lasts longer then all other SMGs. Due to it’s age the C-4 will probably lack the ability to attach the majority of attachments but this is also an advantage as it also fires slower and has almost no recoil, due to it’s weight which makes the weapon impossible to duel-wield. Most importantly are two features, the in-built dust filter and the weapons sturdy construction. The former is to reduce weapon jam, a new feature in the game engine, for both the player and the AI, to encourage more tactical decisions when choosing a weapon. The later works in the new melee system that allows players to chose between a fast, but weaker, melee strike and a slightly slower, but usually lethal, knife attack. The weight of the C-4 means that in melee combat it, punches above its metaphorical weight, outclasses more modern SMGs. FN MAG While the FN MAG is new to the COD Franchise it will feel very familiar to fans of the MG42 and is found mounted on tripods as well as being man portable. A fast rate of fire, above that on the other LMGs that have been confirmed, allows for quick area saturation. Combined with a reasonable range and an average amount of recoil means the weapon is manageable in a fire-fight as long as the player remembers to conserve its ammunition, which is less then the RPD or Bren. Possibly the heaviest non launcher weapon that is not named the LPO-50 the FN MAG will punish the player when they move with it as it reduces their overall sprit speed and endurance. That said the weapon was not designed for run and gun but finding a, reasonably, safe place to shoot from and then chew up the enemies as they come running towards it. SKS Not a new weapon, for the COD Franchise or the world, the SKS has made one appearance on the Nintendo DS Version of Black Ops. That said due to it only appearing there many players will be unfamiliar with its operation due to the fact that it’s labelled as a Sniper Rifle but behaves more like the M1 Garand from the World War II Series. Players using the SKS should be wary of its one major drawback, its lack of punch at range. The rounds fired from the SKS do less damage then any of the five sniper rifles that occur in Call of Duty: From the Cold. Despite this a shot to the head will still kill in a single bullet and the quick rate of fire, decent accuracy and large magazine more then redeems its bad qualities. MP5 Another weapon that has been around, in this case since the first Modern Warfare game, and has appeared, in every game since, as a staple and well loved addition is the MP5. A new MP5 has been revealed for From the Cold equipped with an M203 increasing a potent weapon’s damage against infantry. While an SMG equipped with a grenade launcher is not new, with the AK74-u and BXP both supporting grenade launchers, the MP5s fires larger grenades eclipsing both of these weapons. Both Infinity Ward and Treyarch have promised that there will be more surprises regarding the MP5 and have stated that “it’s the new weapon to watch out for.” What these other surprises were not revealed to us but as soon as they are released we will let you know. Please comment on this and any other articles regarding From the Cold, Endgame or any Mini Articles you want me to create. Impurest Cheese Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold Category:Weapons Category:Blog posts